


100 Words to Build a World

by SlytherinHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHermione/pseuds/SlytherinHermione
Summary: "Beautiful, but destructive"





	1. Beautiful, but destructive

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently started doing 100 Word Drabbles with prompts from LadyKenz347 (an amazing author that I admire) via Tumblr.  
> I'll be dividing each prompt in chapters.

Hermione didn’t know when the hate turned into something else, but the feeling was burning equally fierce.

Draco knew when the hate turned into something else - it outshone everything.

Hermione saw Draco turn into the perfect man: loyal, passionate, intelligent.

Draco had always seen Hermione exactly like that, only now through a different lens.

What drew them together like magnets, was also keeping them apart. They both were intelligent, passionate, loyal…and married.

Forever doomed to attract from a distance.

One truth painfully obvious to both of them: sometimes hate turns into love - a feeling more beautiful, but equally destructive.


	2. Are You Flirting or Starting a Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you flirting or starting a fight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second 100 word drabble challenge is: are you flirting or starting a fight?

“Are you flirting or starting a fight?”

Draco was taken aback by Hermione’s question.

The 8th-years were serving detention for their earlier verbal sparring. Now, while making a particularly difficult potion, they were bickering about the right timing.  
The bickering wasn’t new, but the twinkle in Hermione’s eyes as she’d asked the question made him stop in his tracks.

Was he flirting?

Suddenly, he knew the answer…

Yes, he was flirting!

Hadn’t he always?

Damn… He wanted this witch, he always had. Damn.

“F-flirting…”, Draco gulped.

With a seductive smile, Hermione silenced and warded the door to the potions classroom.


	3. What have they done to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d meant to say, “I love you”, instead he gasped, “what have they done to you?”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347) acted as my muse! This third 100-word drabble that I participated in was the prompt - "what have they done to you" written with angst.  
> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was her eyes that gave it away.

**Usually full of life, ablaze like a bonfire. An encyclopedia to her soul.**

Draco knew darkness - had lived with it for most of his life.

**Now he saw darkness in those once soulful eyes of Hermione Granger.**

He’d rescued her from the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, where she’d been kept for months.

**The fire to his soul, right under his nose all along.**

Finally safe in his arms, he’d meant to say, “I love you”, instead he gasped, “what have they done to you?”

**It was her eyes that gave it away.**


End file.
